RWBY: A Second Chance at Life (Rewrite)
by butterman0522
Summary: (This is a rewrite of the original) THIS IS A MUST READ! A young man is killed in a car accident and is sent to the world of Remnant due to a deal he made with Jesus. Follow him on his adventures around Remnant to become the greatest huntsman whoever lived. AU OC X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, welcome to the rewritten version of RWBY: A Second Chance at Life, now before I begin, the chapters of this FanFic are complete rewrites from the original, which means that many things will be changed and some will stay the same, so I'm proud of you all for putting up with my bullshit for this long. Now, I decided to post this early considering that tomorrow is Christmas, Merry Christmas everyone, but I celebrate Christmas with both sides of my family, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. So think of this as a really early Christmas present. Also keep in mind that this is an AU but still in the world of Remnant, meaning that the white fang are still evil, Roman Torchwick is still alive, Adam Taurus has NOT cut off Yang's arm and The Fall of Beacon has not and PROBABLY will not happen, I hope you all catch where I'm going with this, and there will be a huge plot development in this, as well as turning a certain character to the light side, The person who can name the said character first gets a shout out in a chapter. However, you must have a username to be able to enter the shout out, I apologize for those who are guests and want to play along, but I'm doing this to make it easier for everyone. So let's get back into this thing. ONWARD!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are the sole property of Rooster Teeth, the OC's are mine. And my inspiration comes from Locke62, go check out his FanFics; they're awesome and really well done. Anyway, let's get to it. ONWARD!**

 **Chapter 1: New Life in a New World**

It was a warm spring morning, the air was crisp and clean, there was a gentle breeze blowing, the flowers were in bloom, and everything was at peace.

All of this was ruined by the blaring sound of an alarm clock. The loud and obnoxious noise continued as it disturbed a young man's sleep. The alarm had continued on for several moments, eventually being smashed to pieces by our young hero's fist.

He throws the blankets off of him and attempts to sit up straight so he can wake his lazy ass up.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he picks up his glasses and puts them on his face. Looking down at the now demolished alarm clock, he thinks to himself, _"I really need to learn how to control my strength."_

Looking around his room, he noticed the amount of trophies and medals he got from various competitions. Just to name a few; most instruments mastered, county singing competitions, swordsmanship, most animals killed and tagged in an open season hunt, MMA, Football, Soccer, Baseball, and multiple trophies in gun competitions, and many more. In short, he has done many things during his youth, not one does he regret.

Continuing to look around, he sees that his entire room is cluttered with musical instruments, books, and video games. He has a wall that has two weapon racks and a gun safe that is 50 inches tall, 30 inches long, and 25 inches wide sitting against said wall. One of the racks has a 12 gauge shotgun, and a Mosin Nagant **(Yes they actually make those still, my Grandfather purchased one recently at an army surplus store and it's in amazing condition)**. The other rack had two melee weapons resting on it: a steel long sword, the blade is roughly around 36 inches, the other weapon was a katana, and the blade was around 30 to 31 inches. And finally what was in the gun safe was actually housing a steel tomahawk, an AR-15, a colt M1911, and a SW500.

Getting out of bed, he walks to his dresser, opening it up and pulling out a pair of boxer briefs, socks, a t-shirt with the logo of Demolition Ranch **(Great YouTube channel that is about nothing but guns),** and a pair of blue jeans.

Continuing to get ready for the day, he walks towards the bathroom at a slow place. Considering that he is still waking up, walking slowly is to be expected.

He finally makes it to the bathroom, opening the door, then slowly walking through, finally closing the door behind him. He walked towards the shower, pulled back the shower curtain, and turned on the water. Deciding to let the shower heat up, he begins to strip down to nothing but his birthday suit.

He turns his head to the left, looking directly at the mirror, but more accurately, his reflection in the mirror. Looking at himself, he feels a sense of depression washing over him. All the sports he played, the competitions he won, and the exercise, all were let go, all because he couldn't control himself when it came to food. To elaborate, he had slightly let himself go. He had a rounded stomach, he wasn't overweight, he just gained a few pounds...and by a few, we mean 20 pounds. He had gone from 220 pounds to 240 pounds. It was embarrassing to say the least, but he was proud of his strength, he still has quite a bit of muscle to show, especially on his arms, shoulders, and legs, so to say the least, he was built...except he has no abs. He has short brown hair a decent amount of body hair for a young man his age. He's 17 year old, 5 feet 10 inches, weighs about 240 pounds and has brown eyes.

"I should have changed my weight a long time ago," he's states while looking at his reflection. "At least I'm doing something about it," stating to himself, attempting to boost his confidence. This is actually true, what he's doing is dropping soda completely, because of all the calories, sugar, sodium and caffeine that is put into sodas and energy drinks. Problem is though he can't seem to get rid of caffeine addiction, so instead of coffee, he drinks caffeinated unsweetened ice tea. This has helped quite a lot for his mental and physical health, considering that tea comes from tea leaves; but of course you already knew that.

His attention is immediately shifted towards the shower, feeling the heat and steam hit his body is what caused his attention to shift. Moving towards the shower, reaching his hand out to check the water, he immediately retracted it; the feeling of the scalding water was more than enough evidence to let him know that the water was hot enough.

* * *

After his shower, our hero walks out in full attire, except for his shoes of course.

Walking to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, he notices a note on the table. Picking it up and reading it...

 _"Wanted to let you know that your Mother and I will not be home until later tonight; so you will be by yourself when you return from school. Also your brother will be out with his girlfriend for the entire day, it's his day off. One last thing, be careful on your way to school, drive safe, and have a good day at school._

 _-Love Dad_

 _P.S. I made biscuits and sausage for breakfast this morning, so just heat it up in the microwave and you'll be fine."_

Finished reading the note, he looked around the kitchen, and found the biscuits and sausage wrapped in plastic bags, so they'd stay fresh.

Grabbing two biscuits and sausage patties, putting them on a plate, then put them in the microwave for thirty seconds.

A few moments later, the microwave beeped, letting our hero know that the food was ready to be eaten. After pulling the hot plate out of the microwave, he proceeded towards the living room. Once there, he sat his fat ass in the recliner. Looking for the remote, he found it between the arm rest and the cushion.

After finding the controls for the smart TV, he pressed the arrows on the remote looking for the Netflix app. Once found he looked for the desired volume of his favorite show, RWBY, an American anime, created by Rooster Teeth. It was filled with action, adventure, romance, comedy, and beautiful women. His favorite character is Blake Belladonna, a Faunus, a half human/half animal hybrid They looked mostly like humans, but what made a Faunus stand out was mainly their animalistic features, usually ears, tails, horns, claws, etc. They were considered to be outcasts among the human race; however most of the world of Remnant accepts the Faunus as one of their own.

Blake Belladonna is a cat Faunus, she does not have a tail, but she has cat ears that she hides with a black bow atop her head. She is the third member of team RWBY, you will usually finder her wearing something black, and is considered to be a ninja because of her skills.

Our hero was about 20 minutes into the show, when he looked up at the clock, a look of shock was across his face, realizing that he couldn't finish his favorite show, he turned off the TV and rushed around the house, brushing his teeth, putting on his shoes, and grabbing his bag. Finally getting everything together, he looks back up at the clock and notices that he has 15 minutes before class starts. This puts him into a panic. Grabbing his keys, and bolting it out the door towards his car.

Getting into his car and tossing the bag into the back seat. Starting up the ignition, he pulls out of his driveway and takes off down the road.

He's doing 70-75 mph on the highway; he is making incredible time...until he gets to a stop light. Beginning to get impatient, he honked his horn. Eventually the light turned green, he got going, but before he could get halfway across, a big ass truck came barreling down the road from the right side, not even slowing down and T-boned our hero's car, causing it to go right into the stop light pole doing more damage.

Meanwhile, inside the car our hero was getting thrashed around like a rag doll, hitting his head on the steering wheel, and on the window next to him breaking the glass from the impact. The car had stopped when it made impact with the pole on the left side. His car was now wedged in between the truck that struck and the pole that stopped the crash. However, while the car was in terrible shape, our hero was in MUCH worse shape than the car.

"Where did that truck come from?" He asked himself as he was beginning to slip out of consciousness. "Is this how it ends? I-I'm not ready, not yet. Oh lord, please forgive me for my sins..." Before he could finish, he began to start coughing, soon followed by blood going with it...a lot of blood. Noticing this, he began to panic "No, not like this...there's so much that I...wanted to do...with...my...life." Our now dying hero coughs again, along with a line of blood coming from his head and mouth. "At least...I'll be with...my loved...ones. I...only ask...that when I die...I get a...choice..." He finished with his vision going black. "Goodbye, Mom, Dad, Alex, Michaela, Michael, Cameron; I wish I could have said it in person." He finished as his life flashed before him, one of joy, sadness, saint and sin. But he regretted none of it, and then...nothing.

* * *

Our hero awakens with a gasp of air, attempting to fill his lungs. He grunts in pain as he holds his head with his left hand. "Wait, if I'm dead, why do I still feel pain?" Asking himself, confused at what is going on.

Removing his hand from his head, our hero gazes at his surroundings, it's nothing but white. The only thing that stood out among the rest was a giant golden table in the middle of the room that he was in.

"Where in God's good graces am I?" He asked aloud.

"You're in heaven, my child." A calming voice resonated around the room.

"Who's there?" Our hero asked as he looked behind him.

"How could you not know who I am?" The voice said as it appeared behind our hero.

The hero turns around and is met face to face with a man dressed in a white robe with a rope tied around his waist and a red sash wrapped around him. The man had long flowing brown hair, a goatee, and wearing sandals on his feet. Our hero had multiple emotions running through his head; Joy, nervousness, anxiety, and fear.

All these feelings were caused by coming face to face with his lord and savior... Jesus Christ.

Bowing in front of him, our hero states: "My lord, it is an honor to meet you. I am at your service." He said as he continued to bow his head.

"Arise my son, and please have a seat." Jesus said, gesturing towards one end of the table. "And please don't be so formal, I'm human, just as you." Jesus added. Taking a seat at one end of the table.

Our hero raises his head and looks toward his savior. Confused as to why his lord and savior doesn't want him to be so formal. However he did have a point, he was just as human as the next person.

He then proceeded to stand up, once raised, he looked at Jesus, while he just gestured our hero to have a seat. Our hero took the seat across from Jesus and just looked around, appalled at the surrounding setup for this particular meeting.

"Um...so where exactly are we?" He asked

"We are in God's dining area we also use this for negotiations, board meetings, and sometimes small parties." Jesus chuckled as he looked around.

"Okay...but why am I here? I mean why am I here specifically, what's so important about me that I would be put in such an important area, and speaking to you directly?" He asked as Jesus just had a smile on his face.

"Do you remember what you said before you died?" He asked as our hero just shook his head no. "I guess that's to be expected, it did happen so fast. Allow me to repeat what you had said: 'I only ask that when I die I get a choice.'" He finished. The memory flashed in our hero's head, giving him a slight headache, while a small tear strolled down his cheek.

"Now I remember, but I never specifically said what I wanted to choose." Our hero stated as Jesus continued to look at him with a smile.

"You're right, you didn't. So I decided to take the choices into my own hands."

"Okay, so what are my choices?" Our hero asked, a little curious.

"You have two choices: One: You can stay here in heaven where you can live out for the rest of eternity. Or Two: You get the choice of going to a different universe, with only two weapons, an attire of your choice, and one power of your choosing. The only catch is, once you die, you can never go back, once you're dead, you come back here and stay here."

Our hero took some time to think about his, but it wasn't long before he made a decision. "I choose..."

* * *

"Ms. Goodwitch, could you come here for a moment?" A man with white hair called out.

A woman with shoulder length blond hair walks into the room a little annoyed. "Jeez Ozpin, I'm not your coffee wench, so get your own coffee for once." Goodwitch said sternly.

"That's not what I needed you for, Glynda," Ozpin calmly explained.

Glynda quickly grew embarrassed at this. "Oh, then I'm sorry. Anyway, what is it that you needed me for, then?" The blond teacher asked her boss.

"I would like you to take a look at something for me, if you would." Ozpin asked, gesturing towards the computer screen on his desk.

Glynda looked at Ozpin, confused at what he wanted. She moved towards the other side of his desk and looked at the computer screen. "Okay what am I supposed to be looking at?" She asked, continuing her search.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug. "Look at student number twenty-two and tell me what is wrong with him." Ozpin instructed to his friend.

Glynda turned her head towards Ozpin with a raised eyebrow. Her attention returned back to the lit screen, searching for student number twenty-two

After a few moments of looking up and down the screen, Glynda finally found the student she was looking for. Clicking on the student, she noticed that there was no picture, no birthday, no bio, no anything; the only info that was on the screen was a name.

"Zachary C. Gowen...who is this person? There's no information on this person whatsoever, where he's from, his age, his birthday, height, weight, appearance, nothing." Glynda stated, astounded at the lack of information provided for this student.

"What are we going to do about this, Ozpin?" Glynda asked, as she looked away from the screen and towards her friend.

Ozpin set his mug down and crossed his arms, thinking on this for a second. Finally coming to a conclusion, Ozpin speaks up. "We wait, because right now, all we can do is wait. We wait until someone comes around with that name; he's bound to show up eventually." Finishing his statement, Ozpin reaches for his coffee and takes a sip of it.

Goodwitch just looked at him like he was crazy, but she realizes that Ozpin is one of the wisest men she has ever known. It would be wrong to question his judgment at this point. She just sighed and said, "You're right, that's probably our best option, but what are we going to do, when this Zachary character shows up?" Ms. Goodwitch asked; curiosity was an obvious emotion in her tone of voice.

Ozpin just took another sip of his coffee and looked at his friend. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Glynda just looked at him, worried at his answer. However she has known Ozpin for a long time, and he has never been wrong... Not yet, anyway.

"I hope you're right." Ms. Goodwitch stated as she looked concerned for her friend.

"I hope I'm right too." Ozpin agreed, taking yet another sip of his coffee. "You're dismissed, Ms. Goodwitch." Ozpin told his friend.

"Yes sir." Goodwitch said as she made her way out the door, and closing it behind her.

Ozpin was left at his desk, staring at nearly blank student info. "Just who are you Mr. Gowen?" He finished as he closed the computer, and was left with his thoughts.

* * *

The soothing sound of leaves rustling from the trees being blown from the wind, the sweet song of birds chirping, and the loud roar from an Ursa could be heard throughout the entire forest.

All this was happening, while our hero just lay in a patch of grass, underneath a large shady tree.

A bird had flown down from a nearby tree branch and landed on our hero's chest. Hopping around on his chest; chirping, and lightly pecking at him, inspecting the sleeping human.

Eventually our hero's eyes had fluttered open, revealing chocolate brown eyes. He began to sit up, the bird flying off from his chest and towards a nearby tree branch.

Finally sitting upright, our hero grabbed his head in pain. "Ouch, that really hurts...wait a minute..." our hero stops for a moment. Waving a hand in front of his face, he notices that his vision is as clear as day.

"I...I can see," stating to himself, astonished at the miracle. "I CAN SEE!" Shouting at the top of his lungs, our hero was excited to finally have 20/20 vision.

After getting excited, even more happiness had welled up inside him when he looked down. His stomach had shrunk down to a full six pack, he couldn't be happier.

Getting a better look at his body he noticed the change in apparel as well as two weapons strapped to his sides.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black socks, black combat boots, and a white t-shirt with a button up red and black plaid flannel shirt over it. The two weapons that were strapped to his sides were a classic Colt M1911 and the clip holds .45 caliber rounds on his right, and a steel tomahawk with at leather grip attached to his left. **(He doesn't get armor, so those who keep asking about armor, please stop, I appreciate your ideas but this is one I'd like to keep, I hope you all understand)**

"Sick!" Our hero says as he continues to look over his entire body once more. Eventually deciding to stop the looking and now taking action. "Okay, that's enough; I really need to get moving, now judging from my surroundings, I would assume that I'm in the Emerald Forest. This means that I should be able to see Beacon academy from high up. I guess this is as good a time as any to try out my semblance." He stated.

Thinking of an image in his head, he focused his aura into the image. Our hero's body began to morph into a large bird, preferably a bald eagle **(AMERICA! Also, I'm not very good at writing a transformation scene, sorry)**.

 _"Sweet my shape-shifting worked, I'll experiment with it more later, but right now, I have an objective."_ He thought.

Flapping his wings, he began to ascend into the sky getting higher and higher with each flap of the wings.

 _"Hey, this isn't so bad, I could get used to thi-"_ our hero didn't get to finish his thought; the reason for this was that...he had looked down. _"AAAAAAAHH, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!"_ He screamed internally. As it turns out that our hero is absolutely terrified of heights.

 _"SHIT, I DIDN'T THINK THIS FUCKING THROUGH!"_ Again, screaming internally. All of this fear and excitement was causing him to lose control, making our hero plummet towards the ground. _"FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKK!"_ He screamed. Attempting to regain control, our hero straightened out his wings and began to pull his body upwards to try and try and glide. This actually worked, however it caused him to lose focus as to what was in front of him. Because of this, it ended up with him flying face first into a tree.

"OOF!" Our hero grunted in pain, as his bird body was wrapped around the trunk of a tree. Eventually his body began to fall from the tree and hitting the ground hard onto his back. His eyes all goofy, putting him to be in a daze, with what appeared to be tiny cartoon canaries flying around his head. All this caused a chain reaction making our hero change back to his normal form.

A few minutes later, he shook his head, attempting to get out of his daze and sitting straight up; trying to regain his composure. "Jeez; that really hurt. Note to self, if I'm going to fly, I need to learn how to fly low.

After a few minutes of thought, our hero figured that the best course of action was to climb up into one of the trees and scout for the academy, as much as he hated heights. He figured that this was a better option than flying, considering that he is terrified of heights, and he also need to particularly learn how to get over said fear of heights.

So our hero decided to walk around for a little bit trying to find the biggest tree that he could. After 5 minutes of looking around, he found an old oak tree that seemed to be as wide as a minivan and as tall as three school buses.

Looking up, he did a quick whistle out of wonder. He was scared and also yet appalled at the sheer size of this giant oak tree.

Finally deciding to grow a pair, our hero jumped up to a branch that was over his head, and grabbed onto it. Pulling himself up onto the large limb, he was surprised that it was able to hold his weight. He then continued to climb higher and higher, stopping at three quarters of the way up, he decided to look out at the horizon. Seeing as he was just barely over one hundred feet above the ground, he realized that this was a great vantage point, a quite terrifying one at that.

Viewing his surroundings he noticed a large tower in the distance. He had assumed it was beacon academy. Making up his mind he decided to head in that general direction. But before he did that, he had to figure out a way to get down without shitting himself.

* * *

After about a half hour of climbing down from a tree that was around one hundred thirty-five feet, our hero had done it without shitting himself. What had sucked for him though, is that if he went through the Emerald Forest on foot, he was sure to be attacked by grimm, now that wouldn't be a problem if he had bullets...and if the tomahawk was sharp. "I have to give you credit, even though you gave me a gun with no ammunition, and a weapon that isn't sharp, at least you gave me what I asked, but I guess I had to be specific on what I wanted." He stated out loud, it had appeared that he was trying to talk to Jesus.

Then a thought popped into his head, "What if I were to shape-shift into a grimm; however the only downside is that I can't produce negative emotions, or else they'll detect me." After saying this, he pondered on the thought for a little bit, eventually he had seen that there wasn't much of an option at that moment.

Soon a white glow had enveloped him and he soon turned into a beowolf, he felt disgusted at the form, to transform into something so evil, so aggressive, and so demonic. He just told himself to deal with it and move on.

He began running on all fours to try and make it to Beacon as soon as possible because he knew he had a long way to go. It would probably take him at least 3 hours.

* * *

About two hours later, our hero decided to take a break, resting up against a tree, while still in his beowolf form. He couldn't help but listen to the soothing sounds of the forest; the birds were chirping the wind was blowing through the trees causing the leaves to rustle, and the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer and closer towards. _"Wait what?"_ He asked himself. **(Okay, for those who may not have noticed this already, when he's in the form of an animal, he can't speak, he can only think. If he were to speak, it wouldn't come out as English, usually the sounds of the animal or creatures he's turned into, however when he's a human, he can mimic the sound of said human's voice. So if he were to take the form of country superstar, Blake Shelton, he would talk and sing exactly like him. Anyway, let's continue)**

He began to panic, looking around, trying to find a place to hide. Alas it was too late; soon a pack of beowolf had somehow surrounded him. Our hero was so scared that he lost concentration on his beowolf form, turning him back into a human. "Oh shit." He said in a high pitch voice.

He then did the only brave thing he could think of..."HHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. There was no response. He just looked around him, there was a total of ten beowolf, and what did he have to defend himself with? A gun with no bullets, and a tomahawk that wasn't sharp enough to even cut through butter. The only thing he could do was either fight with his fists, or continue yelling for help and eventually get slaughtered. "Yeah, I'm not that big of a pussy. Let's fight!" He yelled while charging at the beowolf that was right in front of him.

Getting up close with the grimm, he threw two punches, one going to the creature's stomach, the other going for its side. The attacks seemed to have done nothing to the large creature. "How come that didn't do anything?!" He questioned himself. However he wasn't paying attention to a beowolf that was sneaking up behind him.

The Grimm slashed at his back, making five long gashes across his back, ripping his shirts to shreds. With the amount of blood that was escaping from his wound, it was easy to assume that he will not make it out of this fight alive; he had to retreat and find help.

Again, our hero was caught off guard by another slash from the beowolf he was previously facing; this one had decided to attack his front leave five long gashes in his chest. This slash had turned his shirt to shreds, along with blood seeping from the wound. "Oh come on!"

Deciding that now was the best time to run; he bolted it toward Beacon Academy, along with grimm hot on his tail. Concentrating on his shape-shifting, a white glow surrounded his body; as it dissipated, he has now taken the form of a cheetah, the fastest land mammal. However his wounds had slowed him down significantly. So instead of running at speeds of 60 mph, he was only running 30 mph. Which meant that the grimm wouldn't be able to catch up but also wouldn't be able to lose him either.

 _"This was a really bad idea. Hopefully I can find someone to help me, or else I won't be able to make it. Right now let's just focus on ma- AAH!"_ He winced in pain as he felt a sharp sting go throughout his body.

 _"I really hope I can find help."_ He thought as he ran through the emerald forest.

* * *

Somewhere else in the emerald forest, team RWBY and JNPR were training in the vast forest, sadly they couldn't seem to find any grimm to fight, it's like they all disappeared.

"Seriously where could they be? I made some new ammo and I wanted to try it out." Ruby stated, her face showing one with minor disappointment.

"Hey don't worry about it sis, we'll find some, we just need to keep looking." Yang was trying to make her sister feel better; it seemed to have worked, because Ruby's face had turned into one of pure joy.

"Okay Yang!" Ruby said gleefully.

"If you wanted to try out your new rounds, then why did you bring us out here?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted an audience to see my new ammo…and if things go south, then I'll need some backup." Ruby stated. A smile was plastered across her lips as they continued walking.

"You're such a dolt. You know that Ruby?" Weiss retorted. Her tolerance for Ruby was thin, but they somehow got along.

"What?" Ruby asked as she was not paying attention…this was one of the reasons.

"I think it'll be fun, and I could use the training." Jaune stated as he brought out his sword and twirled it around in his hand.

"Not just you Jaune, we all could use it. With all the studying we've been doing, we've all been slacking a bit on training." Pyrrah stated as she stared at Jaune.

"Agreed, if we are to be great huntsmen and huntresses, we need to be at our peak physical condition." Ren stated as he put his arms behind his back.

"Ren's right and I just want to smash some stuff!" Nora stated, hyper and destructive as always. She brought out her hammer and held it like a baseball bat; setting it against her shoulder.

"Jeez Nora, you never change do you?" Ren asked he snickered slightly at her childish antics.

"Nope, and I intend to keep it that way." She stated, getting in front of Ren and booping his nose.

"What about you Blake, you've been quiet ever since we left the Academy; are you alright?" Ruby asked, concerned for her teammate.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something earlier, I've been trying to see if I can hear it again." Blake stated as this seemed to have caused everyone to look at her in quite the curious manner.

"Do you remember what you heard?" Pyrrah asked.

"I don't know, but it came from the emerald forest, and it seemed as though it was a voice." Blake said, her hand resting on her chin.

"How can you hear from that far away?" Ruby asked with a curious smile.

"I'm a Faunus; our senses are more enhanced than humans. Since I'm a cat Faunus, I can see in the dark, my agility is increased, and I have enhanced hearing." She explained.

"Ah, I see." Ruby said as she was amazed at how Faunus are so different compared to humans, yet so similar.

About a half an hour later, they all continued their walk through the forest, with Ruby taking the lead and the rest following close behind.

Suddenly, Blake's ears twitched causing her to stop in her tracks. The other's to notice this and look towards their comrade. "Is everything alright Blake?" Yang asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I hear something, and whatever it is, it's moving fast. There's more than one of them too." Everyone looked at her and surprise, they all stopped and looked towards her, waiting for more information.

Blake finally spoke up; "They're coming this way…from the left!" She yelled readying her weapon for a fight. The others soon followed suit.

Soon the sound of rapid footsteps can be heard coming from the woods. Everyone tightened their grip on their weapons, ready for whatever it may be.

The sound kept getting louder and louder, closer and closer. Everyone was sweating with anticipation.

All of a sudden, a large cat like figure jumped over one of the bushes and fell right in the middle of the group sliding on its side. They all looked at the creature, curious as to what it is. "It looks like a big cat, but I've never seen something like that before." Jaune stated as he put his sword away.

"The more important question is, what is it doing here, and is it friendly?" Weiss stated as she knelt down next to it.

Just as she was about to touch it, a white glow emanated from the body, this caused everyone to jump back and be put into a defensive stance. The light kept getting bigger and bigger, but soon it began shrinking, getting smaller and smaller. Eventually the light had dissipated, revealing a body of an 18 year old boy, with clothing.

"I-it's a boy." Blake stated as she put her weapon away.

"A cute boy at that." Yang said with a smirk on her face.

"I'll say, he's quite handsome…wait a minute why are his clothes all tattered up?" Ruby stated as she knelt down and turned his body over. They all gasped in shock and horror at what they saw. His entire shirt was slashed to pieces and he had five long gashes on his chest, which were oozing blood from his wound.

"What happened to him?!" Pyrrah asked. All of a sudden the boy groaned in pain, and he coughed up a large amount of blood. He then slowly raised his hand up towards the direction of where he had come from and said, "T-they happened t-t-to me." Trying very hard to get those words out, his entire body had gone limp.

Blake had reached down and applied two fingers to his neck, her eyes go wide and she gasps. "He's pulse is very weak, we need to get him back to beacon quickly." She panicked.

Blake felt a tap on her shoulder, "Uh…Blake, I think we should run." Yang stated in a panicked voice. "Why?" Blake asked as she turned her head and noticed an entire horde of grimm, 30 beowolfs, 20 borbatusks, and 10 ursa. "Meep." They all said simultaneously. All of the grimm roar out in anger, causing the entire group to jump.

"Quick, grab the boy and let's get moving!" Weiss stated as her friends nodded. Yang picked up the unconscious boy and hauled ass. Now when I say hauled ass, I mean HAULED ASS.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM?!" Yang yelled while running her ass off.

"I don't know but that would explain where all the grimm had gone." Nora stated with a smile.

"BUT WHY WERE THEY CHASING HIM?!" Weiss asked while absolutely terrified.

"We can worry about that later. As for right now, JUST RUN!" Ren stated.

"I agree with Ren on this one." Jaune agree.

* * *

Both teams were gaining distance between the grimm, as they were getting closer and closer to Beacon Academy.

"Did we lose them?" Ruby asked trying not to look back. Blake looked behind her and noticed nothing but trees. It had seemed as though that the chase was over with.

"Looks like it, but just keep running; we need to get him some help." Blake stated. They kept up their pace to help the young man.

"Agreed." Jaune stated as he tried to keep up with his team.

"Please be okay." Yang muttered to herself. The young man groaned in pain followed shortly by coughing up blood leaving a large patch of red in the grass behind him.

* * *

*Beep, beep, beep* the sound of slow and steady beeping can be heard from a heart monitor. Recognizing the sound the, young man's eyes fluttered open; his vision completely blurry.

He groaned in pain as his chest and back felt like they were on fire. Clutching his chest, in hopes the pain would go away. "Argh, what the hell happened?!" He questioned, trying to remember as to what had caused this agony. Soon a few images flashed through his mind, he was attacked by a pack of Beowolves. Having remembered this, he felt an extremely sharp pain shoot through his head. It seemed that the memory was painful in both mentally and physically.

He looked down and saw that bandages were wrapped tightly around his entire upper body and back. He began to chuckle, laughing at the irony. "To think that on the first day of my arrival, I'd get my ass handed to me. Who would've thought that his would've happened?" He chuckled again.

He soon heard the door open, bringing his head from his hands and looked up to reveal a nurse, she was carrying a tray with an IV and more bandages. But the tray dropped when she saw him sitting up. The nurse ran out the door, screaming "He's Awake." The boy looked on, confusion on his face.

Five minutes had seemed to pass by quickly, because soon a doctor in a white lab coat walked into the room with a clipboard in hand. He smiled at the young man and walked towards his bed.

"You're awake, good. You've been asleep for quite a while. I know, I know. You'd like to know for how long." The doctor stated.

"That'd be a start." The young man stated as he crossed his arms.

"You've been asleep for 3 week." He finished.

"WHAT!?" Our young hero yelled.

"Please lower your voice." The doctor insisted.

"Whoops, sorry about that." The guy apologized.

"Anyway, you've been in a coma for three weeks. You were brought here after you were attacked by grimm. You had ten large gashes on your body; five on your back, five on your chest. You had lost an extremely large amount of blood. Now here is the surprising part. You were dead for five minutes while on the operating table. We brought you back to life, but you died again due to the amount of blood loss. Again we jump started your heart once again, and gave you 4 pints of blood. You should be dead, but you're not, thanks to us." The doctor finished.

"So you're saying that I died, twice. The first being my heart just stopped, and the second due to blood loss?" Our hero stated.

"That is exactly correct. Actually you surprised the nurse so much, that when she came running down the hall she tripped over her own feet. It was quite funny." The doctor said while chuckling out.

The young man chuckled a little bit as well, even though he was slightly concerned for the nurse's health.

The young hero looked at the doctor and asked, "Anything else doc, anything I should tell you, or vice versa?"

The doc was looking at his clip board mumbling something to himself. "Oh right, I need to know your name, and your date of birth. It's standard procedure for patients." The doctor stated, readying a pen to write on his clip board.

"Of course; my name is Zachary Gowen, please call me Zach, and my date of birth is May 22, I'm 18 years old." Zach finished.

The doctor had begun writing all of this down, he stopped for a second and asked, "Is it Z-a-c-k or Z-a-c-h?"

"Z-a-c-h and my last name is spelled G-o-w-e-n." Zach finished once again.

"Thank you Mr. Gowen. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tell your friends that you're awake." The doctor announced. He was about to turn for the door before Zach caught his attention. "Uh Doc…what friends?" He asked

The doctor looked at Zach slightly confused. "Your friends, the ones who brought you here three weeks ago. They've come and gone, but one visits more often than the others." Doc finished as he made his way to the door, with Zach again stopping him in his place. "Hey Doc, one last thing?" Zach asked.

"Yes Mr. Gowen, what is it?" The doctor stated with a smile.

"Where are my clothes?" Zach asked looking at his nude body. It was odd that they didn't give him a hospital gown, or even underwear for that matter.

"Oh that. Your clothes are over there," The Doc said pointing to one of the couches. "However your shirts were torn to pieces. Sorry for the inconvenience. They've all been washed and your boots have been polished." Doc finished.

"Am I aloud to change into my clothes? I don't like sitting here in the nude if my 'friends' are going to see me." He asked, smiling sheepishly

"Yes you may, but leave your boots off until you have been discharged. And if you'd like, you can remove your bandages, although I must warn you, due to how deep the wounds were and how long they are, there will be a large amount of scar tissue." Doc finished. He made his way out the door, and closed it behind him.

Zach had looked down at his bandages; he couldn't help but wonder if the scars looked cool, or to others, looked down right terrifying. There was only one way to find out.

Zach brought his legs over the side of the bed, so as though they were hanging down the side. He looked down in embarrassment as he saw that his groin was slightly longer than he remembered. The embarrassment was showing very well on his face, as it was a beet red. "I really need to put on some pants." Zach stated aloud.

Zach had gotten out of bed, his legs felt like jelly; collapsing to the floor, Zach was on his hands and knees trying to steady himself.

Putting his hand on the bed for support, Zach tried raising himself up, but alas, it was futile as his hand slipped of the bed; his face hitting the tile floor with a loud slap. "This is becoming a pain in my ass. Get yourself up Zach, don't be a wimp." He stated to himself. This may have seemed odd from other's point of view, but to him, it was a form of self-encouragement.

Feeling as though he had no choice, he began crawling towards his clothes using only his arms, considering that his legs were pretty much jelly right now.

Reaching for his clothes, he pulls down his underwear and begins to put it on. He still couldn't put them on due to his legs not being able to bend; he had to use his hands to bend his knees.

As Zach was putting them on, he had decided that enough was enough. He began punching and slapping his legs to try and put some feeling back into them. After about 30 seconds of constant impacts he suddenly felt a mass amount of pain in his legs all at once. Holding in his scream, he grunted in pain, while breathing heavily.

"Damn it! Well at least it worked, now I have feeling in my legs, but now my leg is all red." He made clear as he let out a sheepish chuckle.

Finally pulling up his underwear completely, he was able to bend his knees properly, it hurt like hell, but he decided to tough it out. "I guess being stuck in the same position for three weeks, plus the constant hitting to wake them up, will do that to your legs." He chuckled sheepishly once more.

Putting his hands on the couch cushions he pushed himself up off the ground and attempted to stand. Finally on his two feet, he was a bit wobbly, but he got used to it very quickly. He grabbed his pants and proceeded to put them on, suddenly, the door to his room burst open and shouted a girl in a long red hood: "Mr. Whoeveryouare, you're awake, how're you fee-" She stopped herself as she looked at what was before her. Zach was just standing there with one pant leg pulled up while he was about to pull up the other. He was just standing there; blushing like mad as Ruby was standing there looking at the half naked man in complete embarrassment. She just backed out of the room slowly, slamming the door in front of her.

 ** _(Meanwhile in the hallway)_**

Her face was as red as her hood and a nose bleed forming under her nose. She covered it up quickly with a nearby tissue. "Sugar honey iced tea; that was…something." Her face becoming redder at the thought.

Having never seen a male like that before was truly a sight to see for some who is so pure of heart. She tried pushing the thought aside yet it seemed that it just bounced right back. She did the only thing she could think of and slapped herself across the face. "No, bad Ruby, you're pure, stop having these thoughts." Shaking her head furiously, she heard the elevator ding as it came up to the designated floor.

"I don't know why she was in a hurry. It's just some guy we found in the woods." Weiss made clear.

"Yeah, but he was kind of cute, so we couldn't leave him there. And I think Ruby just wanted to make a new friend." Yang persuaded, giving yang a thumbs up.

They began walking down the hall towards Zach's room with team JNPR following suit.

"I don't trust him. What was he doing in the forest, and how did he turn into that animal? I have questions and he has answers, I'm going to find out what he's hiding." Blake stated as she had a serious expression on her face.

"I want to see his scars, those wounds he had taken surely gave him some serious scars, and I bet they look awesome." Nora made clear as she had stars in her eyes.

"All I want to know is…Hey look there's Ruby." Jaune stated as they moved closer to the girl in the red hood.

"Oh hey guys." Ruby stated with tissues shoved up her nose.

"Sis, are you okay? Who hit you?" Yang asked running up to her sister, checking her face for any injury.

"Yang, I'm fine. I just had a bloody nose." Ruby reassured her concerned sister.

"How did you get a bloody nose; did you pick your nose and scratch the inside again?" She teased her sister.

"No, just open the door and you'll see." Ruby stated stepping aside.

Yang raised an eyebrow at this, but she did as Ruby had told her and opened the door to Zach's hospital room.

 ** _(Back in Zach's hospital room)_**

Zach was slipping his combat boots on, when he heard his door open again. He began to turn around, "Doesn't anybody knock anymo-" Zach couldn't finish his sentence, as he was fully turned around, he noticed that the members of team RWBY and JNPR were in his room. The girls were looking at him; all of their faces were a beat red, as well as each one spotting a nose bleed.

"Uh…can I help you?" Zach asked nonchalantly. He knew who they were, but they didn't need to know that.

The women said nothing as they continued to stare at the half-naked eighteen year old. Jaune and Ren waved hands in front of their faces…nothing, not even a blink. Jaune decided he had enough and spoke up.

"Um…Hey, my name is Jaune Arc. These are my friends: Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. We are Teams JNPR and RWBY. We were the ones who rescued you from the grimm." Jaune finished as Ren began to speak up. "You were being chased by a horde of grimm, and you were…" Ren was cut off by Zach raising his hand.

"I know what happened, I know what I did, and I know why I'm here. I mean no disrespect when I say this, but I don't need a rerun of a painful memory." Ren's expression changed to one of slight sadness.

"Again I don't mean to be mean or anything, I just want to leave what's in the past, in the past." Ren and Jaune nodded their heads as the girls were still in their trance. Yang's mouth was wide open, drool dripping down the side of her lip. Zach seemed slightly disgusted by this. He looks around and notices that his weapons are missing.

"Hey, quick question?" Zach asked; Ren and Jaune raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where are my weapons? I had them when I arrived; they're a tomahawk and a .45 caliber pistol." Zach stated as he started flipping the couch cushions.

Ruby was brought out of her trance as she remembered something. "Oh I have them." She expressed. Pulling out Zach's weapons from a bag that was on her back, she tossed them to him.

Zach caught them with ease. He noticed that the pistol was heavier and the tomahawk a little lighter. He checked both weapons and noticed that the tomahawk was extremely sharp, and his pistol was filled with ammo. "Who did this?" He asked the group. No one spoke up, Ruby however raised her hand.

"You did this?" He asked, this caused Ruby to nod her head in confirmation.

"Thank you very much…Ruby right?" He questioned. Again he already knew who she was, but they didn't need to know it. So he just played this card for as long as he could.

Ruby once again nodded her head. Zach walked up to her, and patted her head. "Again thank you, and thank you all for bringing me here. But I must be going. I need to make some lien; I'm flat broke right now." Zach stated as he exited the room with his weapons in their respective holster.

Walking down the hallway, he stopped by the front desk. "Excuse me; I'd like to check out of my room. I know I'm supposed to wait for the doctor to discharge me, but I just want out of here." Zach made clear as he stared at the young nurse.

"Of course sir; may I have your name?" She stated as she was ready to type on her computer.

"Zachary Gowen, I was the one that was in the coma for three weeks." He stated nonchalantly.

She began typing in her computer and a smile appeared on her face. "It seems as though your bill has been paid off, and the doctor stated that you are free to go when you're ready." She announced as she looked up at him.

"My bill was paid off? Who paid off my bill?" Zach asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see team RWBY and JNPR, all the girls having their noses plugged with tissues. Weiss was the one who stepped forward when she said that.

"You? How could you have paid off a bill like that?" Zach knew the real answer, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"My family is very wealthy, and a thank you would be nice." Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

Zach had felt bad at this and put his head down in shame. "I apologize, Miss Schnee. You have my gratitude for doing such a generous deed. How can I repay you?" Zach stated as he brought his head back up.

Weiss blushed at how kind this young man was to her, and how he was willing to cooperate with anything she might ask of him. She cleared her throat and began to speak. "For starters you can put on a shirt…" Zach looked down and smiled sheepishly. "I might need a little bit of Lien for that." He stated while laughing nervously. "Secondly: your payment isn't necessary. But what you can do is answer a few questions for our friend Blake here. She's been here more than all of us; she visits every day to make sure you woke up." Weiss stated as she pointed to her Faunus friend behind her.

This caused Blake to blush like a tomato, making her stutter as she tried to speak up. "T-Tha-That's only b-because I-I wanted to q-question him." She announced while turning her face away from him.

"Ha-Ha, that's alright. I have nothing to hide."

"Um…excuse me, but could you please leave, you're kind of in the way of doctors and patients moving through." The nurse stated as she gestured towards the elevator.

"Oh right, our bad." Zach stated as he made his way towards the elevator. "Follow me, let's walk and talk." Zach said towards both teams of huntresses.

They all looked at each other and looked back to Zach. He was already in the elevator and he gestured for them to hurry. They all rushed to the elevator, but sadly the door had already closed. They all then made their way to the stairs, rushing down many flights to reach the bottom.

Meanwhile in the elevator, Zach had changed into the form of a German Shepard. He was just going to toy with them a little bit. Once the door opened he saw that Ruby had made it down the stairs first and had been waiting for him.

"*Bark Bark*" _("You're fast")_ Zach stated as he walked out of the elevator nonchalantly.

Ruby had raised an eyebrow; confused as to where Zach had gone. She then remembered what happened in the woods. Finally putting two and two together… "Hey wait a minute!" She yelled towards Zach. He stopped in tracks in shock. He then turned his head back to the girl in the red hood and saw that she was sprinting after him and her friends following close behind. _"Oh shit!"_ He screamed internally.

He quickly changed back into his cheetah form, and ran out the door in a yellow blur.

"He's fast…like really fast." Nora stated as they kept on running. Even though Ruby's semblance was speed, even she couldn't catch up to something that runs 75 mph. **(or 120.701 kilometers per hour for those who use metric)**

Zach had a huge lead ahead of them and made his way towards the air docks. Trying to grab a ship to beacon was his first priority; he needed to start a new life in a new world after all. However to do that, he needs to speak to professor Ozpin.

Finally making it to the air docks, he quickly changed back into his human form and boarded one of the nearest ships. "Quick, take me to Beacon Academy. I'm being chased by muggers, help me man?!" Zach yelled to the pilot.

"Yes sir. Hang on tight." He said as he turned on the engine.

Zach quickly rushed to the back where he saw both teams sprinting as fast as they could with ruby 40 feet ahead of them and quickly gaining ground. Zach snickered as he was standing on the loading ramp holding onto a handle above him. The ship rose quickly into the air. This made Zach look down at them, waving to them with a smirk on his face.

The door was closing from underneath him, turning around he walks back to the cockpit and says to the pilot, "Thanks buddy; you saved my ass there."

"Don't mention it; so you a student at Beacon?" He asked as he flew the small aircraft.

"Yep. Actually, it's my first day; I transferred here from Mistral about 3 weeks ago." Zach told the pilot.

"Really? Well glad to have you here in Vale. You'll love Beacon Academy, good people, good teachers, and a great environment overall. However there is this one team that nobody likes, Team CRDL, they're the bullies of Beacon. I wish someone would teach them a lesson. They keep bullying Faunus, thinking of them as things instead of people. I'm on the side of the Faunus, but I'm not on the side of the White Fang." The pilot finished.

Zach clenched his fists in anger, Team CRDL were scum. _"I'll be the one to put them in their place."_ He thought while gritting teeth.

 ** _(Back with Ruby and the gang)_**

"Damn he's fast, even faster than you sis." Yang stated; standing next to Ruby.

"Yeah I'll say. But why'd did he run; is he hiding something or is he just scared?" Ruby replied.

"I'm pretty sure he's hiding something. He seemed to want to get away from us as soon as possible." Jaune added in.

"I think he doesn't trust us. He seems scared. To be honest would you trust somebody you first met?" Ren asked the group.

They looked at him and said nothing. Weiss soon broke the ice; "But we saved his life, wouldn't that be enough?"

"You'd be right, but no, we haven't earned his trust and he hasn't earned ours." Ren finished. They all bowed their heads in shame. Ren was right, just no one wanted to point it out.

"Let's head back to beacon. We can think it over then." Pyrrah chimed in. They all nodded in response. They looked around and saw that none of the air ships were left and that Zach had taken the last one.

Ruby looked like she was about to explode in irritation. "SON OF A-"

* * *

About 10 minutes later the pilot had called back to the passenger/cargo hold.

"Hey, we're approaching Beacon Academy, get ready for landing." He said as he started flipping switches.

"Thanks man, you have no idea how much this means to me." Zach stated. He walked up to the cockpit and gave him a fist bump.

"No problem brother. I'm usually the mode of transportation for small groups of students, so no need to pay." The pilot made clear.

"Much appreciated." Zach thanked. **(Not sure if that's the right word to use)**

Zach could feel the air craft hit the landing pad, slightly throwing him off balance.

"Thanks again for the lift, I don't know what I would have done of those muggers had gotten ahold of me. I'm not a huntsman yet, my tomahawk is dull to where it won't cut anything, and I have no ammo in my pistol." Zach lied.

"I here ya, you don't need to worry though. I'll see ya later…What's your name again?" The pilot asked.

"Zachary Gowen, but please call me Zach. What about you, what's your name?" Zach asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"My name is Jeff; don't need to know my last name." Jeff stated while opening the cargo hold.

"Well Jeff, I'll see you around." Zach stated walking off the air ship.

"See ya!" Jeff yelled from the cockpit as he began to take off.

Zach began leaving the air dock, and made his way to Beacon Academy. The school in itself was spectacular, tall buildings, towers, columns, and a massive clock tower, which was where he needed to go because that was Professor Ozpin's office.

Making his way towards the main building, Zach had stopped in his tracks when he saw a man with silver hair glasses and a cane walking towards him. Ozpin looked at the young lad with a smile on his face and took a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Good afternoon young man, might I presume that you're Mr. Zachary C Gowen?" Ozpin asked with a slight smirk. This made Zach flinch in surprise as he was just called out by Professor Ozpin.

Stepping forward, Zach announced himself. "Y-Yes sir, but how do you know my name?"

"Because I've never seen you here before. Classes started two weeks ago, and all of the new students were present, except you. And also Miss Rose informed me that you were on your way, so I came to meet you for myself." When Ozpin said this, Zach's head drooped a little bit.

"I apologize for running sir," Zach raised his head. "However I could not trust them as they were going to question me. I wished to speak to you first before I said anything to anyone. Considering that you are the headmaster of Beacon Academy, I felt as though I could answer any questions as to who I am, or more specifically, WHAT I am. I know that whatever is shared between teacher and student that is private, stays private unless given special permission to speak about it."

Ozpin looked at the young man and studied his expression. It was serious, yet gentle and kind. It was as though he was telling the truth but not the whole truth.

"Very well Mr. Gowen, I would appreciate it if you were to follow me to my office so we can discuss more about you." Ozpin began walking away, while Zach followed close behind.

Ozpin had suddenly stopped for a few seconds and said, "Oh that reminds me: welcome to Beacon, Mr. Gowen. May your life start here."

 **Whew, that took for fucking ever, I never thought I'd get this shit done, but it was well worth it. So yeah, this is the first chapter of the rewrite of "RWBY: A Second Chance at Life." I think it's good, but the more important thing is do you think it's good?**

 **I wanted to thank you all for sticking around for this long, it's been fun. And for those people who like old memes or just memes in general, I left one in there for you guys, see if you can find it.**

 **Anyway, that is it my friends, be sure to Favorite, Fallow and Review, and I will see you all next time. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. ONWARD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter of RWBY: A Second Chace at Life. Now I wanted to let you all know that I know that when I post chapters they usually don't look right, such as grammar, spelling, and repeated words, but I can assure you that is not on purpose. I go over my work 10 times to make sure I get every detail right, and it usually is. But when I copy and paste the chapter onto the document, and submit it, it's like I didn't edit it at all. I just wanted to clear that up so people can understand.**

 **Anyway, the contest for the shout out is still open. The contest is to see who can guess on what certain character turns over to the light side, not going to say who, not going to give you any hints other than it's a villain. Now the rules are whoever can guess the name first gets a shout out in the chapter where said character turns over to the light side, however the catch is that the person who guesses it has to have a username. It cannot be a guest; this makes it less confusing for everybody. Sorry for those who want to participate but can't.**

 **One last thing before I go, I'm looking for someone who can make fan art, now the reason being is because I was planning on using my character for my profile picture and the cover image for this story, however I can't draw worth shit. So I'm asking you, the fans/readers, to make fan art of my RWBY character. If you need a little help on the model, follow me on twitter butterman0522. And for those who need idea's for clothing for fan art, my favorite attire is on chapter one, use that if you have to. Now I sound like I'm being selfish, but that is not my intention.**

 **Alright let's get on with the story. ONWARD!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 2: Getting Settled and Dealing with Bullies**

The doors opened to the elevator, revealing a large room inside the top of the clock tower. Towards the back of the room was a desk with a computer on it. Zach stepped out in amazement at the sheer size of the room. "Wow, this place is huge." Zach said in awe.

Ozpin did what he always does; smiles and takes a sip from his mug.

Zach and Ozpin made their way to Ozpin's desk; three chairs were in front of the desk along with a fourth behind hit.

Reaching the desk, both males took their respective seats, along with Ozpin putting his elbows on said desk and resting his chin on his hands.

"Now, tell me about yourself Mr. Gowen?" Ozpin gestured.

"Well, what do you want to know, I don't really know where you'd want me to start?" Zach asked while leaning back into the chair.

"Well let's start with who you are, where you're from?"

Zach just sighed; he didn't want to lie to the man, but yet he didn't want to tell the truth. "My name is Zachary Gowen, I prefer to be called Zach, I'm from Mistral, I was born May 22, and I'm 17 years old." He told most of the truth but he didn't want him to know that he was not of this world.

Smirking a little bit, Ozpin continued on with his questions. "Do you have a semblance, and what are your weapons?"

"My weapons are a tomahawk and a .45 caliber M1911…"He said showing Ozpin his weapons and setting them on the desk. Ozpin picks up the pistol and begins to inspect it; admiring the craftsmanship of the Earth weapon. Unloading the clip, he notices how easily it slides in and out. "As for my semblance, it's shapeshifting. I can take the form of any human or animal and mimic their voices, weapons, and abilities. However I cannot mimic their personalities, I can sound and try to act as them, but I'm not them…if that makes any sense." Zach had finished what he had said.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow when Zach mentioned his semblance. "Shapeshifting?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir, that is correct." He responded.

"Might you demonstrate for me?" Ozpin asked. He was curious as to if this boy was for real.

"Of course." Zach rose from his chair and made his way to the middle of the room. Soon a white light had enveloped him. The light dissipated as quickly as it appeared and Zach had taken the form of Oz. "As you can see, I am you but I am not you." Zach stated with a replica of Oz's cane in his left hand and a cup of coffee in his right.

Ozpin stared in amazement at the copy of himself. "That is quite impressive Mr. Gowen, who or what else are you able to change into?"

"Well, like I said before, I can change into any person or animal. So let's try something a little bigger." The white light enveloped Zach once again and quickly faded away revealing a large Ursa in the middle of the room.

"Fascinating, you can even change the form of grimm, but I would assume you cannot speak?" Oz had asked in wonder. Zach simply shook his head no and let out a quiet roar.

One would say that this is horrible timing, but the elevator door opened behind Zach, revealing a Glynda Goodwitch with her head in a scroll. "Ozpin I need to talk to you abou-" She looked up and saw a large Ursa standing in the middle of the room. "Ozpin, stand back, I'll take care of this grimm." This caused Zach to panic and began flailing his arms, letting out panicked roars.

Goodwitch was about to ready her weapon, but before she could do anything Ozpin stepped between her and Zach saying, "Ms. Goodwitch, if you please lower your weapon, this is our new student. Glynda, meet Mr. Zachary Gowen."

A white light quickly enveloped our young hero and he quickly changed back into his original form. "A pleasure Ms. Goodwitch, and might I say you are quite beautiful." Zach smiled warmly and bowed respectfully.

Glynda blushed like mad and a nosebleed gushing from her nose, the young man's top half was completely naked, his abs and scars showing themselves to the blond woman. "T-tha-thank you Mr. Gowen, I appreciate the honesty, and w-welcome to beacon." Goodwitch soon fainted and fell flat on her back. Zach just looked on confused.

"Uh is she okay?" He asked a little worried.

"Yes, she just fainted." Ozpin gestured towards the unconscious woman.

"I can see that she's unconscious, I was implying that if we should help her?" Zach asked a little frustrated.

"Oh that, well I'd say we should, we can continue this another time. Um Mr. Gowen, could I ask you to help me carry Ms. Goodwitch to the infirmary?" He asked as he sipped his coffee.

"No need, I'll carry her by myself, I need to get acquainted with the halls and structure of the school." Zach said as he picked up the unconscious teacher and placed her on his back. Carrying her piggyback style seemed like the best option, but he's kinda regretting it considering that the young woman's breasts were pressing up against his back. A massive blush was emerging on his face.

Ozpin looked at the young man with a raised eyebrow. "Is everything all right Mr. Gowen?"

"Just peachy, but um, I do have a question for after I drop her off." Zach asked a little embarrassed. Oz looked at him in a way for Zach to continue. "Um…Where will I be staying during my time here?"

Ozpin looked at him confused, realizing that he forgot to mention something, he spoke up; "Oh that's right, meet me in the dorms after you have dropped off Ms. Goodwitch, and we will discuss from there."

Zach was a little annoyed at this, but he decided to get over it and made his way to the elevator.

"I guess I'll see you in a bit then Oz." The door to the elevator opened and Zach had stepped inside.

Ozpin watched as the door closed in front of him. He then quickly pulled out his scroll and looked through his contacts. Finding the one he was looking for he proceeded to call this person. It had ringed 3 times before a voice was heard.

"Hello?" A young woman's voice was heard, one that was quite familiar.

"Miss Rose, it's Professor Ozpin. I wanted to inform you and your team that you will be receiving a temporary roommate. He was transferred here today and we did not have a room prepared for him. He will be staying with you and your team for a few days until we have one ready for him. Is that all right?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah that should be fine if it's only for a few days. What's the student's name?" Ruby asked.

Oz smiled and said, "You'll learn his name later, all I can say is that he is from mistral, I hope you can make him feel at home here at beacon."

"Of course Professor, we'll give him a warm Beacon welcome." Ruby had finished.

"Excellent. Now before I go, I wanted to ask you when you'll arrive back at Beacon?" Ozpin questioned.

"We just boarded the airship now; we'll arrive in a little while." Ruby replied.

"Excellent, well I will talk to you all later, goodbye." Ozpin quickly hung up the phone.

After Zach had dropped Glynda off at the infirmary, which took 20 minutes to find by the way, he eventually found it and laid her down on one of the beds, her body still unconscious.

He had looked down at here and studied her features, she looked to be in her late twenties possibly early thirties, she had voluptuous figure, ample breasts and a sharp wit at that. Zach just stood there and chuckled to himself. "Now why would Oz pass up a beautiful woman such as Glynda Goodwitch?" Realizing what he said and what he was doing, he couldn't help but shake the thoughts from his head.

 _"_ _Stop it Zach, she's too old for you, no matter how sexy she is. With her lovely breasts, and beautiful figure, and her- STOP! Maybe not today but it might, most likely won't, but might happen someday."_ He thought this to himself, before he had anymore thoughts on the subject he quickly exited the room before he had any ideas. "I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert." He kept on saying the same line over and over trying to assure himself that he's not a pervert. But it doesn't hurt to have fantasies.

Walking away from the infirmary, Zach made his way towards the dorm. Problem is; where is it?

After about 15 minutes of walking around the school, Zach had finally found the dormitory.

"Dear god; that took too damn long."

He began scouring the floors of the dorms until he finally found the one he was looking for. He realized this because Ozpin was waiting for him outside the elevator. Stepping out he greeted the headmaster with a smile.

"Ah Mr. Gowen, I was wondering how long it'd take you to find me. Please let's walk and talk." Ozpin gestured as he began walking. Zach had followed beside him.

"Now I said that we'd talk about your living situation, and we are going to do just that. Now as you're aware you have just arrived, and considering orientation was already over with and team selection had come to an end…We had not readied a room for you because of your absence. Now due to you not having a room means that you will have to stay with another team for the time being. Keep in mind that this is only temporary and that we should have your room prepared for you within a few days." Zach and Ozpin had rounded a corner at this point.

"Okay then who will I be staying with?" Zach had asked

"You will find out soon enough. Now I want you to get along with these students, this may be a temporary stay, however you need to treat them as if they were your siblings and protect them at all costs." Ozpin finished. They stopped in front of a door and Oz said "Ah here we are."

Knocking on the door Ozpin announced himself, "Girls, it's Professor Ozpin, the new student has arrived.

The door opened to reveal Ruby Rose standing in her normal attire.

"Ah, Professor, it's nice to see you, I see you brought…" Ruby looked to Ozpin's left and saw an all too familiar face. "YOU! YOU'RE THE NEW STUDENT?!" Ruby asked surprised. Her nose beginning to bleed again.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me? Professor, you're putting me with them? Not that I'm complaining but what were you thinking putting a 17 year old boy in a room filled with beautiful girls." Zach hadn't realized that he had said that last part out loud and turned to see all four members of team RWBY standing in the doorway. "Ooh girls, he thinks we're beautiful." Yang teased.

Zach had a massive blush on his face; you could easily compare his entire head to a tomato. Nothing was said until Ozpin had decided to break the ice. "Anyway, Mr. Gowen, for the next few days, you will be staying with team RWBY, I ask that you respect one another's privacy." With that said Ozpin had left and headed for the elevator.

Zach turned his head away from the headmaster and looked towards the group of girls. They all looked at each other with blushes on their faces.

"Well…this is awkward." Zach stated while he was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"No kidding," Yang added in.

"Do you want to come inside?" Ruby asked.

"Sure," Zach stated nervously.

"Not so fast, put this on first." Weiss tossed Zach a white t-shirt that was a little too small for his size.

"Thanks I really needed this." He put the shirt on. Putting on the shirt he had realized that it was a little tight, especially around the torso and arms, this caused his muscles to be outlined on the shirt. Causing everyone to have a massive nose bleed. Covering their noses, Weiss decided to speak up. "Well it's not much, but it's an improvement."

"The girls moved out of the way and to let Zach in through. He looked around the room and noticed two DIY bunkbeds that looked completely unstable due to them being held up by rope and balanced with books.

"Nice room, but there's nowhere for me to sleep." Zach stated.

"That's okay, you can sleep with me." Yang teased.

Zach smiled nervously and said, "That's okay, I'll just sleep on the floor." All of a sudden you could hear Zach's stomach rumble. He held it in embarrassment. "Sorry I haven't eaten anything since I woke up…I think."

"That's okay; it's time for lunch anyway; let's go grab a bite in the cafeteria." Ruby said as she walked out the door. The group soon followed suit.

Having grabbed their lunches, they tried to find a spot in the lunch room. Ruby pointed towards a table that had team JNPR sitting at it. "Let's go sit with them." They all nodded in agreement…Except for Zach who was extremely nervous, but he followed them anyway.

Reaching the table they each took their respective seats with Zach sitting on the end. "Well looky here, it's the run away." Nora stated as she sat in front of him. Zach flinched when she was right in his face. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm a new student of Beacon." Zach stated while taking a bight of his burger. "Oh really, well that really good news." Pyrrah chimed in.

"It is, problem is, I don't have a room, so I'm bunking with team RWBY." Zach took a sip of his drink.

They all carried on with conversations about their adventures and fun they've all had. Zach just sat there and listened.

All of a sudden, Zach could hear someone crying in pain, saying "No stop, not the ears, come on Cardin, that hurts." Zach immediately turned around to see the leader of team CRDL pulling on a young rabbit faunus's ears. He continued to pull and yank on her ears saying "Are these real, maybe I should pull harder to find out. HAHAHA!" He laughed manically.

"Damn it, Cardin is at it again. I wish somebody would stand up to him and his goons." Yang stated as she continued to eat her lunch. All the while Zach just stared at the scene in pure rage. If there is one thing Zach hated more than anything, is a man physically hurting a woman. "That's not a man, that's a fucking coward right there." Zach stood up from the table and began to walk over to the scene before he felt someone grab his hand. He looked down to see Blake grabbing his wrist tightly and asked "What the hell are you doing?"

"Doing what no one else will." He pulled his hand away from the cat faunus and started walking over to the scene.

"50 lien says Zach gets his ass handed to him." Yang stated. "I say he doesn't." Nora added in. "Deal." Yang agreed.

Zach walks over to the scene and taps the bully on the shoulder. Cardin turns around to see Zach standing behind him. "What do you want?!" He asked intimidatingly.

"Let the girl go, now." Zach stated in a calm voice.

Cardin looked to his cronies and they all began to laugh. He turns his head back to Zach while laughing. "You're defending this freak, she's just faunus, she's not even human." Cardin stated while laughing.

"Listen here you muscle brained mother fucker, I'm only going to ask you one more time to let the girl go." Zach stated while getting up in his face.

The faunus just looked on in complete shock and amazement as someone was defending her, and standing up to Cardin no less. She couldn't help but be flattered and slightly aroused for that matter.

Zach moved his eyes to the young faunus and she mouthed the words 'help me' to him. At that moment, Cardin had gotten closer to Zach's face and said, "Or what."

Zach immediately chuckled and head butted Cardin right in the nose breaking it on the spot. "OW! YOU MOTHER FUCKER I'LL KILL YOU!"

Zach smiled and said "Bring it bitch." Cardin charged at him a through a punch towards Zach's face. He moved it to the side making the punch go right past his head. "To slow." Zach said taunting him. "My turn." Zach grabbed his wrist with his right hand and his elbow with his left. Pulling his wrist and pushing his elbow, enough pressure had been made to cause the arm to snap in half; bending it in the opposite direction. This caused the big bully to scream out in pain while his lackeys just flinched and held their arms.

People from around the lunch room gathered around to see the fight going on. Students were placing bets left and right.

"Come on Cardin, I broke your arm and you still won't let her go. Guess I'll have to take her from you." Zach stated as he sprang into the air and landed on the other side of the great big bitch.

Zach then grabbed his hand that was holding the faunus by the hears and began bending back the fingers. Causing carding to wail in pain as he felt his bones breaking in his hand.

Finally after pulling back all of his fingers, the young faunus ran up to Zach and hid behind him, cowering in fear at the large bully.

"Now look at what you did, you scared the poor thing. I'm going to have to make you apologize." Zach stated as he got closer to the bully. Grabbing him by the shirt, Zach lifted Cardin in the air, fiery rage can be seen in his eyes as Cardin cowered in fear. "Now I'm only going to say this once. Apologize and you'll stay conscious. If you don't, well let's just say that I'll make you eat something of yours." Zach looked down and this caused Cardin to squeal in fear. "OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I WON'T BOTHER YOU AGAIN, JUST PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME EAT MY BALLS!" Cardin yelled in a panicked voice.

Zach just smiled and let him down. "Good boy. Now get out of my sight before I break your legs." "Awe man." Zach heard from the crowd. He looked back to see Nora pouting with Ren patting her back.

Cardin nodded his head as he ran out of the cafeteria with his goons following close behind.

The crowd that was around him cheered in excitement and happiness as they all surrounded him. The faunus girl tapped on his shoulder, turning around she embraced him in a warm hug and tears streaming down her face. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She said as she buried her head into his shoulder. He returned the hug and gently rubbed her back.

"He whispered to her saying, "Ssshhhh, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore." "Aaaawwweee!" The crowd stated at the caring scene that was before them.

She pulled away slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Mr…?"

"Gowen, Zach Gowen, but you can just call me Zach beautiful." Zach stated while grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it. You could literally hear someone wolf whistle in the background. This caused the young girl to blush at the sudden gesture, but she smiled very warmly.

"Well Zach, thank you for saving me." She stated. She seemed to have a British accent when she spoke. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. This caused both her and Zach to blush at the same time.

"It was my pleasure Miss…?"

"Scarlatina, Velvet Scarlatina."

"Well Velvet, it was my pleasure, maybe I'll see you around some time." Zach said while walking away. She held her hands to her heart as it was beating rapidly and she couldn't help but blush.

Zach walked out of the cafeteria, leaving team RWBY and JNPR at their table.

Yang handed Nora 50 lien. "He's got balls for doing something. I know I don't have any because I never would have done that." Yang said while contemplating what just happened.

"Yang you don't have balls period, you're a girl remember." Nora stated.

 **Well that's the end of Chapter Two, sorry if it's shorter than the first, but not every chapter is going to be the same length. I know chapter one was long, or from my perspective it was, but I only made chapter one that long because either go big or go home on the first opener of a rewrite.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say about that. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to favorite, follow and especially review, I could always use more feedback or ideas for new chapters or stories. Also don't forget to PM me, I always answer them. I may not answer right then and there, but I always do eventually. One last thing before I go please send me some fan art if you can, if you want to see what I actually look like, then follow me on twitter butterman0522 to follow my daily life or whatever. I don't use it much but when I do, it'll be for you guys or just posting random shit who knows. Anyway I don't have much else to say so I will see all of you guys next time.**

 **ONWARD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now I know you guys have been waiting for this for a long time, and I'm not going to say some excuse for why this took so long. So I'm just going to make this short and simple; Life gets in the way and it sucks the most major of asses. Anyway I'm not going to take up most of your time and get into this chapter ASAP.**

 **ONWARD!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH**

 **Chapter 3: Shopping for Clothes**

Having finished his meal, Zach was making his way out of the academy doors and towards the air docks where he could catch a shuttle into the city, he needed to do some shopping for clothes and other essentials.

 _'I still can't believe I'm here, this is a dream come true.'_ This thought was soon diminished due to the fact that he had to leave his old life behind so soon. His once smile has quickly turned into a frown. Quickly shaking the negative thoughts from his head he continued his stride towards a nearby shuttle. The engines were beginning to start up signaling that the pilot was about to take off. "SHIT!" He yelled to himself. Waving his hands to the pilot to let him know to wait.

The pilot had seen this and opened the passenger bay door. Making his way up the platform, the pilot looked back and said, "you're lucky, I was just about to leave for pickup."

"Well it's a good thing I left when I did, huh?" Zach had asked, the pilot just smiled and nodded towards the young man.

* * *

The shuttle had landed, Zach thanked the pilot and made his way off and into the city.

Walking around for about 20 minutes, he had spotted a small clothing store. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. While walking inside he noticed a moderate assortment of clothes ranging from various designs, from basic to extremely flashy.

Walking up to the counter, he looked around for someone to help him, he wasn't very fashionable, so he thought he'd have someone else's opinion. However, there was no one in sight.

"Hello?!" Zach yelled towards the back. "I'll be right there!" a female voice yelled back. So he waited, for five minutes. _"Jesus, what's taking her so long?"_ He thought to himself.

"EEK!" A loud screech was heard followed by a loud crash. Zach then hopped over the counter and ran towards the back. Barging into what he assumed was the stock room. He notices a giant pile of clothes and a fallen metal shelf that was on top of it. Zach then rushed over to the shelf and lifted it off of the clothes and set it back up. Then he proceeded to take the clothes off of what looked like something shuffling underneath it.

Soon he moved off all of the clothes and found a young woman probably in her early twenties or late teens. She had an hourglass figure with ample breasts and butt, she had short blonde hair with part of it covering her left eye. Her eyes where a sky blue and her skin looked so smooth. "Zach was slightly blushing at how pretty she was."

"Are you okay Miss?" Zach asked as he extended his hand. The young woman grabbed it and pulled herself up. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for your help by the way." She said graciously. "You're welcome; how did this happen?" He asked.

"Well I was reorganizing the shelves, and I needed to get to the top. So I grabbed that step ladder…" points to said step ladder 3 feet from where she was previously. "…And when I got to the top of the ladder it started to shake violently like a leg was missing, and I suddenly lost my balance and accidently kicked it and grabbed the top of the shelf. The rest I'm sure you can figure out." She said picking up the rest of the clothes that were on the floor.

Zach just smiled and knelt down to help her. "Glad I was here when I was, because that shelf was heavy lifting it off of you." He stated while picking up clothes. "Yeah no kidding." Her arms were full of t-shirts and shorts.

Soon the floor was clear of clothes and were sloppily put back onto the shelfs. "I'll get to that later." She said with a heavy sigh while here hands were on her hips. "Where are my manners. I'm Clair, and thanks for your help." She stated with an outstretched hand. Zach grabbed it and shook said hand. "Zach and it was my pleasure." Releasing their hands, they made their way back to the front of the store.

"Now that that is out of the way. What can I do for you?" Clair asked with a smile on her face. "Well I wouldn't be here if I didn't need clothes." He said jokingly. She giggled at that and her smile grew. "Very true, is there anything particular you're looking for?" She rephrased.

Zach put his hand to his chin to think about this. "I would guess something simple yet stylish, but also easy to move in while I kill grim." He said as he started to move around the shop. "So you're a huntsman?" She asked as if it wasn't obvious. "In training of course." Zach responded.

"Well let's see." She said as she moved to where he was. "Hmm, I think I know the perfect thing." She said as she reached for items of clothing. She then handed him a pair of loose fit blue jeans along with a black belt, blue and gray tennis shoes, and a white t-shirt with the image of a bald eagle. _"Hehe, America."_ He'd said in his head. "Here I'll show you to the changing room, let me know what you think." She grabbed his shoulder and lead him towards a small room in the corner of the store with a blue curtain covering the entrance. She then pushes him into the small room and waits outside. He stumbles inside and notices a mirror on his right and a bench on his left. He then looks back at the curtain, proceeding to peak through the curtain and says to Clair: "No peaking" and completely shuts the curtain.

However unbeknownst to him, she had been staring at him the entire time, to be completely honest, she was surprised that he hadn't noticed…but he did, he just didn't want to say anything.

He begins to strip out of his clothes and change into the ones Clair had handed him. He started with the pants to make sure they fit, and to his surprise she got his size right, he never liked wearing pants without a belt so he always got a size bigger for the waist because he doesn't like tight pants. The pockets didn't pooch **(that's how you can tell if the pants are the right size or not)** , the legs were nice and loose and it felt comfortable in the crotch. He put on the belt and then the shoes. He then felt like somebody was watching him but he just shrugged it off and let them enjoy themselves.

Clair was ogling his body until he noticed the giant scars on his back and chest. She gasped ever so slightly, that's when Zach's head turned to see who was watching. "Eep," she yelled and quickly pulled her head out of the curtain.

Zach chuckled lightly; he knew what she gasped at but didn't really care. Why worry about what you can't control.

He put the shirt on and finally looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that he did look good, the only thing that was missing from the shirt was the good old Red, White, and Blue. _"I'd do me,"_ he thinks to himself.

"Everything alright in there?" Clair called out to him.

"Yeah, I really like it. I think I'll wear this out." Zach said as he did a once over of his outfit.

"Excellent, is there anything else you'd like?"

He thinks to himself for a second and comes up with a response. "Yeah could I get a pure white t-shirt and a red plaid flannel, but make the flannel two sizes bigger?" He asked as he heard rapid footsteps run away from the curtain. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" he said to himself as he started to take the shirt off.

As quickly as she had left, she returned with exactly what he asked for, and burst open the curtain; she seemed like she was out of breath. Taking the clothes from her hand, he looks at her and says: "You didn't need to rush, but thank you." He couldn't tell if her face was now red due to the sudden dash or if she was blushing, maybe both. "Not a problem, happy to help." She said as she stepped away. Zach just closed the curtain and put on what he'd asked for.

The fit was perfect and he smiled, he realized that he was pretty much wearing the same thing he arrived in. He then remembered the shit he'd gone through when he got here as well. He held his chest where a set of scars are and clenched his fist. However, what's in the past stays in the past.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Clair asked from the other side of the curtain. "Yes please, could you get me…" and for the next hour Zach kept trying on different clothes that Clair had recommended, she even offered him to try on skinny jeans but he politely refused, even though he hates wearing skinny jeans, he was still polite when she offered.

Finally, it had come time to pay, and Zach pulled out his wallet and paid for the clothes with the Lien that Ms. Goodwitch had given him. Clair pulled out the receipt from the printer and started to right something down onto it. She handed it to him and looked for what she wrote. He noticed a series of digits and quickly realized it was a phone number. He looked at her and she raised her thumb and pinky to her head and slightly shook them and mouthed "Call me" with a sly smile.

Zach just nodded and thanked her for her help. He then proceeded to leave the store. He had 6 bags of clothes varying from different styles, the majority was just casual, but he had a few button-ups. He bought a lot of blue jeans, underwear, shorts, kakis, socks, and a few hats.

Making his way back to the shuttle platforms he thought to himself _"I think I'll ask her out some time."_

 **END CHAPTER 4**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all look forward to the next one. I'll also be posting a new story sometime soon or when I get around to it, idk but please be patient. And I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but I was rushed so please just bear with me for now and I hope you guys and girls enjoy the rest of your day.**


End file.
